3D printing, also known as additive manufacturing, is the process of an electronic device using additives to form solid 3D objects based upon a digital model (e.g., a CAD model or other computer code or instructions). Successive layers are formed on a receiving tray or platform such that each layer contributes to the desired 3D shape of the digital model. Previously, 3D printing was very expensive and generally not a feasible way to manufacture goods for commercial sale. However, recent improvements in 3D printing technologies have decreased the cost of 3D printing, making it more affordable to manufacture goods for commercial sale using 3D printing technologies. In addition, some 3D printers are even being manufactured and commercialized with the intent to market directly to an average consumer for personalized home-use.
3D printing has permeated numerous technology fields including engineering, aerospace, architecture and medical fields. This technology presents those working in such fields with the ability to model and prototype 3D objects that previously were only viewed in two-dimensions. Although 3D printing can provide detailed models and prototypes of complex 3D objects, the technology to print complex 3D edible substances is at an infancy. Today, edible substances created by a 3D printer generally consist of successive layers of a semi-solid substance or of sugar-based crystals. For example, cookies or brownies may be created using a 3D printer. In addition, 3D-printed food products targeted at geriatric diets consisting of semi-solid materials have also been made available (e.g., puréed foods). As 3D edible printing is at its infancy, social benefits that edible 3D printing can provide have gone unnoticed.
For instance, as is known, most people have experienced a medical issue that requires the consumption of one or more medications. Many patients dislike the taste of medications and find them unappealing. In particular, due to one or more medical conditions, many patients have heightened gag-reflexes or are unable to ingest or digest these medications. Currently, technology has not been used to manufacture various forms of edibles that are visually appealing and more palatable for these patients. Rather, for placement of any medications and/or cannabinoids into an edible product, people had to rely on conventional culinary techniques, which are problematic for a number of reasons.
First, conventional culinary techniques are imprecise, as they are subject to human error. For instance, an imprecise measurement may cause the edible object to be less effective than desired (lower than desired dosage of medication and/or cannabinoid) or even life-threatening where the true dosage greatly exceeds the desired dosage). Second, unlike 3D printing, the shape and complexity of the edible objects are substantially limited when using conventional culinary techniques. For a child undergoing chemotherapy and feeling nauseous, a mechanism that ensures proper medication and/or cannabinoid dosages in edible objects that are visually interesting to that child would be an invaluable product and service in his or her cancer treatment.
Finally, the fact that current edible products containing medications and/or a cannabinoid may bear a close visual resemblance to traditional food items, medical personal administering medications and/or consumers may easily misinterpret a medicated and/or infused edible product for a traditional food item. Technology has not yet been used to clarify which edible objects contain a medication and/or a cannabinoid along with the particulars of the medication and/or cannabinoid contained within the edible object.